Rouge Angel
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: Duo remembers the fire of the Maxwell church vividly he had lost Father Maxwell and Sister Mary to the fire after they had just adopted him,he also lost someone else dear to him his adopted sister. (Original character.)
1. walks

Angel Rouge

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I know this may have been done about a hundred times by now but I thought this one up and had to type it. I do not own Gundam wing but I do own my Character Kari and Doctor K.

--------

The fire burned brightly in the dark, the entire girl could see was the bright flame that had engulfed the church.

Then a form appeared in front of it and stood there she could barely make out the outline of the person, but she could feel the despair pouring off the person. Then it faded.

Kari awoke and sat up in her bed she was covered in sweat.

"That dream again."

Kari had been having that dream since the burning down of that church she couldn't remember why she had been there when it happened but she had been there. She had heard the screams…

Kari stood and decided to dress for the day and take a long, long walk.

--------

Du sat in the room he was bored and anyone knows that duo and bored are a very bad mix.

Now the beeping of that computer was annoying him.

Beep, beep, beeep

The others were waiting for the e-mail to arrive and it didn't seem to be bothering them.

Finally Duo snapped.

"Shut up! You stupid computer! Damn it!"

Duo pulled out his gun and shot at the computer and then as soon as the dust cleared the tinking of glass fell. And everyone stared at the rubble that was the computer that had been the computer anyway.

Heero just stared at it, Quatre then let out a bellow. "Damn it Duo! That was my best computer top of the line!"

Now quatre isn't usually one to yell. Now Heero, Trowa and Wufei turn to him and stare as if he had grown a second head in a short amount of time. Duo mummbled something then said "Well it was annoying."

"Well you shouldn't have shot it!"

"Yeah grow up Maxwell."

At this Duo almost glared at them but walked out. From behind him Duo heard

"Maxwell is always such a kid how did he become 02?"

Duo ignored it and kept on walking pretending he had not heard them.

How had he become 02? He didn't know he just knew he was good at fighting. He was raised in the streets before he went to maxwell church.

He sighed he had had that dream again that night.

The building had been burning had burning.

And he just stood there. he had done as they asked he had gotten the Leo but they had burned it down anyway his sister… she had been adopted by Father Maxwell after him. She had been in there she had died in there. he didn't even know how old she had been he doubted she had known either.

Heck he didn't even know how old he was. He was probably in his teen years 16, 17…18?

Heh he didn't care.

Duo hopped on his harely davidson it was probably the last of its kind and it had been painted specialy for him. It was black and red with silver flames dancing on it.

He geared it up and after adjusting his jacket and his hat, which he had thrown on, on his way out. He put on his black shades and drove out of the garage.

------------------------

end chapter 1

Okay yay!! Cliffie I hope you guys like this I worked hard on it all day and late into last night.

Then I had to take that adsvab test today. Ugh that thing took forever!

Well I hope you guys like this. R&R! please!


	2. Fights, Flights, and Kidnappings

Rouge Angel

By Chikara-Yuy

Next chap up!

Thanks to the people who reviewed! .

You are great guys.

-------------

Chapter 2: Fights, Flights, and Kidnappings

-------

Life sucked. She knew it. Everybody knew it.

Kari continued walking that girl she had met earlier had troubled her a bit.

Too friendly. At least for her taste.

Kari stopped at the local ammo shop, walking in she strode over to the section that had the bullets she wanted.

Trowa was trying to decide if the 9 caliber bullets or the 12 caliber were better. And if they should have the blunt tip or not.

He spotted a girl out of the corner of his eyes, so he didn't pay much attention to her first. It wasn't uncommon to find women in place like this. After a moment though he noticed her picking up the steel piercing bullets. What troubled him now was, why would a girl need steel piercing bullets?

His first thought was terrorist. He watched her but made sure she wouldn't notice that.

After she bought her purchase he followed her out giving the man strict instructions to send his purchase to the Winner mansion.

As Kari walked out she knew that the boy was following her. Hell who could miss someone staring at your back with that glare?

Kari knew she had to find a way out of this, so what would she do?

Fight him of course!

Kari quickly turned a corner into an alley, knowing the boy would follow her.

Trowa smirked as she turned a corner sharply into an alley.

'Good but not good enough,' he thought, smirking somewhat.

As soon as he followed her around the corner though, not knowing the same girl was waiting for him.

Kari as soon as the boy turned the corner let his face collide accidentally with her fist.

"That was rather stupid, you walked into an obvious trap."

"Stupidity makes a person do rather interesting things," he replied.

"Like what?"

His leg shot out and tripped her. "Like that for example." With eyes of contempt she stared at him. He just stared back. Growling she jumped to her feet, preparing herself for a fight. Trowa didn't really tense. She was good; he could tell just from looking at her. But now she was serious, now it was like a matter of life or death. She lunged at him with her fists up, ready to strike him. Trowa managed to block the upper cut to his diaphragm but could not evade the roundhouse delivered to his left side. Carefully he moved his feet to position himself for a "deadly" blow. Kari did not notice. With a swiftness that an acrobat could only have he delivered a total of five punches and three kicks, all in various places ranging from the upper torso to her legs. She stumbled but regained herself. Dragging in a ragged breath she took her stance and ran quickly to him, acting as if deciding on a headlong attack.

'She should know better than that,' Trowa frowned. 'She must have figured out that straight forward attacks don't work.'

At the last moment Kari went to the right and then behind him. Her arm came up and a chop to his neck stunned him briefly. Kari knew it wouldn't give her enough time to escape so while he was still in that brief moment of shock she went to the front and dug her fist into his diaphragm. Winded Trowa gasped for a breath and watched helplessly as the girl ran off.

Kari after managing to reach her safe house was sitting in her room accessing her wounds.

She was in her favorite black tank top and had taken off her pants so she could see the bruises on her legs. A thump came from down stairs attracting her attention. Cutting the light out she grabbed her gun and hid behind her door.

After about a second her door opened and a form walked in. Kicking up her left leg she felt it collide with the person's face then she quickly followed up using her gun to knock him out.

Kari leaned over him and noticed that it was a boy with black hair in a rather tight looking ponytail.

Then a blunt object hit her in the side of the head potentially knocking her out.

Her last thought was 'how did I miss him?'

Heero stood over the girl, moved her off Wufei and pulled the unconscious boy up. Trowa came in and took Wufei from Heero, letting Heero pick up the girl.

-------

Kari shook her head- it was kinda groggy. After managing to clear the fog from her brain she looked around and accessed her situation. She was in a room and tied to a chair. 'Great, ' she thought 'just great, K will kill me. '

She looked to her left when the door opened and glared as five boys entered.

One was sporting a good bruise on his chin. She figured he was the one she had kicked.

She then noticed that the braided girl from before was standing behind him. In addition, to the left of her stood the boy she had fought later after that meeting. To the right stood another pair of boys a blonde one with a somewhat kind looking disposition but it didn't seem look like it at the time. And the other had dark hair and was glaring at her. Before she could even blink he whipped out a gun and had it pointed in her face.

"Start talking."

"About what? There are a lot of things I could talk about you know."

Heero's eyebrow twitched.

"Let's start with your name."

"Which one?"

Duo from behind Wufei stepped up "Well, how many do you have?"

"Depends. How many do you want?"

Duo decides to take this over stepping in front of Heero and his potentially dangerous path.

"Alright let's do it like this, when I say name you give me your name."

Kari looked at him with interest; she now noticed this was a boy, she kinda felt something familiar about him though.

"Alright, let's do that."

"Name"

"The Easter bunny."

Duo took a deep breath. "Name"

"Helen of Troy or Helen of Sparta, if you prefer."

Duo stared at her. There was no way she could be serious about this.

Duo then said "Alright either you tell me your real name or Heero here gets to shoot you."

Wufei interrupted "NO. I want that pleasure."

Kari at this point was picking at the rope with her fingernails.

Trowa noticed the movement. He stopped her by tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

Kari looked up and gave him a look that said well-you-expect-me-to-stop?

Trowa just reapplied the bonds only tighter.

Kari really was beginning to hate this boy.

The arguing 'children' now turned back to her.

"Just give us your damn name." said Wufei.

Kari rolled her eyes. "You know I could just give you a fake name and you wouldn't even know it."

Wufei stared at her.

Kari turned her head and twisted it around her shoulders in a circle fashion, popping her neck.

Trowa who had moved over to converse with Heero about this was now not watching their 'hostage'.

Kari, taking this as an opportunity, started to oh so casually pick at her bonds again. None of the boys noticed this.

As Duo turned back to her Kari stopped picking at the ropes.

"Okay, until you can tell us your name, you are staying here tied to the chair."

Heero sat down in the corner of the room in front of her. Kari ignored him as the others walked out.

It was a while before Kari fell asleep.

A twelve-year-old Kari stood on trembling legs as fire bloomed all around her. It felt like a dream, or rather a movie with no sound. Her sea green eyes wide with fear she looked around frantically for a way out. So many people, so much suffering. Why? Silently she screamed for a person unknown to her, yet familiar all at the same time. A window appeared to be her only salvation. Picking up a chair was only accomplished through the strength of fear. The window shattered easily under the weight and force. Leaping out brought sounds, smells, sight. Smoke still entered her lungs and she coughed. The smell of human flesh and hair burning would not leave her nostrils. But worse, were the sounds, always screams of agony and pain, crying out to some god of salvation to give them peace. It seemed that they were crying _'My wounds cry for the grave, my soul cries for deliverance, will I be denied?'_

Without knowing how she was semi lying behind a rose bush, the fragrant blossoms now riddled with the other horrid smells. A figure stood before her, as always a shadow in her mind, there but not all the same. His voice rang clear through the night as flames danced to the stars in a strange tribute to them. He called the same thing.

"ARI!! NO, NO, NO! DON'T! YOU BE GONE TOO! ARI!"

---------

"AHHH!! NO!!!" Kari half-awake started screaming.

A form across from her came over to her and only made her scream, if possible even more loudly.

"GET AWAY!!!"

Now Heero gripped her shoulders and shook her from the dream Kari opened her eyes and scanned the room. It was dark now. From what she could tell it was possibly around midnight. Kari realized she was still shaking from the dream and that the boy had now backed away from her.

At this moment the door opened and the other four boys rushed in.

"Who was screaming?" said Duo. He then noticed that the girl looked pale and was shaking. 'Shit' he thought.

Duo walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

"What's the matter honey?"

Kari didn't look at him but seemed to flinch.

"IF I tell you my name will you let me go?" she asked without looking at him.

"Well, we might untie you." Said Duo.

"Kari."

Duo nearly fell over at the name.

'No, no, no, no! Gotta be a coincidence.' He thought.

All eyes were turned on Kari.

"Last name?" said Wufei.

"I…I don't know it."

Wufei frowned.

"Onna if your lying…"

"I am not lying. I have had amnesia since I was young."

At this tidbit of information, the boys shut up. Duo moved behind her and untied her. Kari slipped away and backed far away from them. She found her self cornered by the wall she slid down it and sat there.

Wufei stared at the girl a minute. "There is no shame in showing emotion onna."

Kari shook her head and turned her face from him. Trowa didn't say much because well… he didn't know what to say. Quatre gazed at her for minute then walked over to her but stopped when she tried to dig herself further into the wall. Duo looked to them all in turn and they trailed out the door.

Heero sat back down in his chair and watched her to make sure she wasn't going to try and escape or he hoped he could help Duo wasn't sure. Duo walked over and sat down a little ways from her.

"Want to talk about it?"

Kari looked at him. Duo looked into her eyes and saw nothing there. Like the eyes of a corpse, no feelings.

Duo felt bad for this girl. He sighed he knew he had to be the one to ask questions but he would save that for later. He nodded to the bed to Kari's right. "Sleep." He stated and Duo got up and glanced at Heero who gave a nod and Duo walked out closing the door behind him.

------------

end chapter.

Cliffy again. I am cruel aren't I?

He he. Anyway the lines in italic of Kari's dream are from some lyrics by evanecence. A friend gave them to me. I also owe her credit for helping with the dream thing. . she's a great friend. Okay that's all for now ta ta!


	3. clever escapes and odd conversations

Rouge Angel

By Chikara-Yuy

I'm back and with the third chapter!!

I got a great few reviews on the last chapter which made me pretty happy!

Well I gotta say that I am so happy that so many like this fic.

Now then I do not own Gundam wing but I do own this story and I do own Kari.

-------------

the next morning Duo walked in to relieve Heero and after his friend had walked out went to check on the girl.

she was sleeping peacefully this time, which made Duo and his heart happy the scream she had let out last night nearly had given him a heart attack.

He then noticed that she was clasping something on a thin chain around her neck. He pried her fingers open gently to see a sliver cross about the size of the palm of his hand. It had delicately carved Ivy on the front and when he turned it over it had Chinese writing on it. Translated it read: "Look through the enchanted seas to find serenity in your dreams."

Duo carefully unclasped the necklace from around her neck and took it to his room to study forgetting his little watch duty.

Moments later Kari awoke she was sure that the water brought to her the night before had been drugged. She was usually a light sleeper and an early riser. She looked about and smirked as she noticed that no one was in the room.

"Amutres." She mumbled. She then quickly went to the door and opened it seeing no one in the hallway she quickly walked down just about as she reached the stairs a hand grabbed her and she was forced to the floor she rolled over then was pinned with a light bodyweight. She glared up at the braided boy from before. She moved her hands up to hit him but he grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her head smirking all the while.

"Get the fuck off of me." she growled at him.

"No thanks I'm actually very quite comfortable here."

"Why you perverted…thing!"

"Thing? Well that's the first time I've been called a thing."

"I can tell."

Kari noticing he had forgotten her legs pulled them underneath her kicking up effectively knocking Duo off her.

She then smirked as Duo tried to untangle himself from the door and the maid she had knocked him into.

She then quickly made it down the stairs. On her way to finding the front door, she found one that was locked.

She rolled her eyes and pulling some silver coverings from her hair she applied them to her nails quickly and picked the lock. Once in the room she noticed it was the garage and grabbing the helmet nearest she then hopped on motorcycle it was next to it seemed that the last user had left the keys in the ignition.

Revving it up she sped out of the garage just as the boys made it in.

"Damn," swore Duo. "She stole my bike!"

Heero hopped into the viper Wufei, Quatre, And Trowa following him.

Duo hopped onto another motorcycle and sped out of the garage them just behind him.

Duo sped up to catch the speeding girl it took awhile but she was back within site after some time.

Duo had his bike just beside the one she was riding when he said, "Pull OVER!"

Kari flipped him off and sped up. Duo getting pissed caught up with her again and by this time, both had gotten rid of their helmets for better vision. It seemed to Kari that someone was trying to play a bad joke since the visor of the helmet had spray paint dots on it.

Duo steadied his bike and hopped onto Kari's he then tried to take control of the bike.

Kari fought back and with both trying to gain control the bike tipped and spun out of control. Both of them went flying in opposite directions. Duo was the first to come around he then looked at his bike which by now was becoming a nice bonfire. "My baby!" whined Duo. While Duo whined over his, 'baby' Quatre interrupted his friend's mourning.

"Um, Duo I think we have worse things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Like the girl, who is kinda laying there, bleeding, broken, not breathing and bleeding?"

"OOPS!"

Heero was busy giving the girl CPR and nun-surprisingly when the girl opened her eyes, she said.

"Anyone catch the license plate of that truck?" before she passed back out.

Heero picked her up and placed her on the back seat of the viper and made Wufei sit with her. Duo hopped on his motorcycle feeling a bit guilty for what he did and hoped he hadn't done serious damage.

Once back Heero had gotten the girl and deposited her on the couch.

Quatre who had run to get the first aid kit would be gone for a few seconds.

Trowa had gone to get the girl some water for when she woke up and Wufei had gone off to make sure, none of the other vehicles had the keys still in them.

Duo had stayed and shifted uncomfortably under his friend's gaze.

Once Quatre made it back Heero had examined the girl and reported that she had possibly a minor concussion due to the hits in the head she had received lately and that she had a just some other minor scratches and bruises.

After bandaging her up Heero set her right arm and put it back into its socket ignoring Quatre's wince.

After that had been done, Quatre suggested they go get her things from her home because she couldn't go back if Oz had seen them with her.

Quatre took Wufei, Trowa and Duo with him not knowing how much the girl had but having at least twenty-four sisters, he expected a lot.

So Heero was left in charge of the girl. After about two hours the girl moaned and opened her eyes. Spotting Heero in an armchair across from her, she tried to sit up.

Heero stood and walked over to her.

"You might want to take a shower."

Kari glared at him.

"Just why should I?"

"You're covered in blood."

Kari looked down at herself and frowned she then nodded and let Heero lead her to the bathroom.

After he left she locked the door and slid down it. She then took in her new wounds. Her right arm was in a sling, she had a bandage around her head and some on her arms and legs.

She stripped down and got into the shower. letting the hot water run through her hair she leaned against the wall and slid down it into the tub. She sat there huddled letting the steam grow around her.

After a while she fell asleep, and the steam at this point was seeping under the door.

Heero decided to check on the girl Kari, her name had been. She had been in the bathroom for about an hour and the guys had called and said she didn't have much so Quatre was picking up some things from the supermarket.

When Heero reached the door he knocked on it and received no answer. He then noticed the steam coming from under the door and by this point it looked like, it could have been cut through with a knife.

Heero moved form the door and tried to knock it down on the second hit the door flew open Heero pulled the shower doors open and quickly wrapped the girl in a towel he had grabbed before. The girl was now choking.

Heero mumbled to her to calm her down. "Its okay just take deep breaths. The steam just got to thick. Its okay."

Heero carried her back to the room she had run from and put her down so she could sit on the bed. He then noticed she had nothing else to where. He frowned then walked out of the room.

When he came back he handed her one of his sleeveless shirts , she was about Duo's height so he registered that it would be like a short dress.

He then left so the girl could change. After a bit he stuck his head in the door to see that she was sitting in the window seat. He walked over to her and noticed her look at him apprehensively. He then noticed a tattoo on her left arm. He looked at for a minute studying it. It was a sliver cross with black wings coming from behind it the wings disappeared around her arm.

"Nice tattoo."

Kari turned to him and shrugged. She knew what he meant by that simple sentence.

'cool tattoo where'd you get it?'

"I've had it for a long time."

"Who are you?"

She turned to him "You might soon find out, if I wish you too."

----------

cliffy! Oooohhh! I am so evil aren't I?

Well I hope you like this chapter R&R people!


	4. pilot 06

Rouge Angel

By Chikara-Yuy

I can't believe how fast this story is going I hope to keep it going for at least 9 more chapters.

I would like to make it very long.

I hope you have been enjoying this story because I have been enjoying writing it.

----------

Heero left Kari after a few minutes, when he left she was still on the window seat.

Later when Quatre and the others got back, Duo took her stuff up to her. Kari when she heard him come in said one thing "Are ever going to introduce yourself and your friends?"

She didn't even turn around. At this, Duo blinked then yelled down the stairs for his friends. Kari turned when she heard them enter. She stayed on the window seat and didn't move.

Duo stepped forward first.

"Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie."

Kari raised a brow at him and hid her surprise his name was familiar to her, in more ways than one.

Duo turned to his two silent friends.

"And this is Heero Yuy, and Trowa Barton."

Then Quatre spoke, "I am Quatre Rabara Winner."

"Wufei Chang."

Kari stared at them and then said, "Well," 'I had better get this over with quick.' She thought.

"I think I should call K."

Heero spoke now, "And who is K?"

"My trainer and guardian you could say….01."

Heero stared and just about whipped out his gun.

Kari spoke first.

"I am Kari, Pilot 06, known to few as Death's Angel, or as I prefer, Achilles."

Heero stopped then said, "You are not known to us, or in any oz computer."

"That is because none who have seen me have lived to tell." Said Kari.

Heero then walked out he came back with his laptop and handed to her.

Kari knew what he meant and took the computer quickly.

After a few minutes of typing, Kari sat back. "I have e-mailed her, I should get an answer within the hour."

The guys all settled down in different parts of the room. The silence was soon broken by Duo.

"How did you get picked to be a pilot?"

Kari shrugged, I was found one day and taken to an orphanage, and K found me and took me in. She then had me trained by many specialists in different fields. I was picked out of a group of twelve girls. I was easily trained for they were all older than I, that was all I was told was I never found out just how old I was though.

Therefore, when they choose me the other girls, I do not know what happened to them. I was told that was irrelevant information that I needn't know."

Heero took in everything she had said and took in more about her looks while he was at it. She was about as tall as Duo a head shorter maybe, her hair was cut short and was black with violet streaks. He could still see her tattoo and wondered exactly how she had gotten and wondered if that was sort of something she was forced to get.

The computer broke the renewed silence. Kari quickly typed on the computer then turned it too the guys and played the video she had been sent.

A woman appeared on screen, she was tall with violet eyes and long red hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Gundam pilots. I see you have finally met 06 I have been keeping her hidden for a reason, she was supposed to be a secret project. She is meant to clean up after you and take out any soldiers somehow left behind. And destroy the bases. I am contacting the other doctors as you are seeing this. 06 will stay with you from now on. She has possibly already told you about how she was chosen, as I hoped. Her gundam will be transported to be in the same hanger as your own gundams forthwith, I expect I will meet you sometime in the future until then get along pilots."

The screen faded.

Kari turned to them and stood walking over she handed Heero his laptop. She then bowed to them.

Quatre spoke at last. "Well Miss K-"

"Just Kari."

"Kari," Quatre corrected himself. I shall help you find a room, if you wish. This room is just meant for…not long staying visitors."

Kari gave a nod and said, "What ever you think it best."

After a few minutes, Kari was settled into a room they all left to do something different except Duo. He brought up the stuff they had gathered from her safe house to her new room. Hers was basic, but nice. It was black and silver. She seemed to have his same fondness for the color. Duo left after a bit and made sure that the other things were brought up, most specifically the things Quatre had bought.

Kari after a while came out of the room and decided to explore the mansion. She was dressed in some of her own clothes. A black tank top and black jeans. The tank top tied behind her neck and an oval neckline, which didn't show off anything. Which was how she liked it. Before she walked out though she noticed her necklace gone. She quickly walked out of the room and went in search of the boys.

She soon found herself outside. Kari saw some stables and headed that way.

She then stopped and headed towards the near pasture. She smiled at the horses grazing and wathced as a black stallion strode up to her. she smiled at it and stuck out her hand. the stallion butted her hand and turned his back to her. Kari knew he was invting her to ride him. she smiled and climbed the fence and jumped gracefully onto his back.

------------

cliffy!

R&R!!


	5. Incedents with water

Rouge Angel

By Chikara-Yuy

-

I so owe my best friend for some of this chapter. This is so funny I am so glad to have her as a friend. I want it known that this chapter is not for Zechs fans and if you like Zechs bashing read on!

I do not own Gundam Wing.

-

Kira rode the horse quietly it seemed to know where it wanted to go. She pulled off her black over-sleeve shirt to reveal her white shirt underneath.

She then heard the tinkling of a spring and it seemed the horse heard it too. It took off and when it got to the spring, it splashed into the water knocking Kari off.

Kari gasped when she hit the water. It was freezing. The horse neighed in delight almost as if laughing at her. "Oh jeez thanks a lot." She said. Standing she brushed her fingers through her hair droplets of water falling out. It is at this precise moment that Zechs Merquis walked by. He stopped and did a double take. His eyes growing wide, he gaped at the figure in the water. His first thoughts -water nymph- well he stood there staring not bothering to hide himself. He was safe until Kari turned in his general direction.

She blinked he blinked. She didn't scream he did. Kari after realizing the state of her clothes (wet white and dripping) she reached down for the nearest rock and chucked it at him.

Then she took off running. Zechs fell to the ground clutching his most prized possession.His second thoughts were-amazon-.

Trowa was walking through the woods minding his own business until he heard it.

Someone screaming soprano, naturally being curious he decided to investigate. Reaching the area, he peeked over a bush. What he saw stunned him to silence. Zechs falling to the ground and a female figure was racing off. Looking from Zechs to the direction the figure had gone Trowa decided it was best not to know. He had a good idea of what happened.

-

Trowa had just finished telling the guys what had happened down by the river.

When Kari walked in changed but dry. She took two steps and realized it was quiet. Maybe just a little two much. Looking at the guys faces she asked," what's going on?"

The boys remained silent. They began looking round the living room as if looking for something.

"You guys what are you looking for?"

Quatre was about to reply that he had lost a contact when Duo shouted, "Rocks!"

Intrigued Kari looked at Duo "Why would you be looking for rocks?"

Duo had clamped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to remain silent but he was cursed with a talkative nature. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out "Because you hit Zechs in the jewels with one?"

Heero gave an upward glance at heaven. Praying silently in his mind. It went something like this -God I'm only going to ask this of you once, kill him yourself or I will do it first and if I don't do it by god somebody better.-

Kari raised an eyebrow, "Oh and how did find out about that?"

Duo was about to speak again before Heero interrupted him "Duo, Shut up."

Kari decided to ignore that that is until Duo turned around and she saw a small silver cross sticking out of his pocket.

"Uh, Duo where did you get that?" Kari asked.

Duo turned to her still scared, he answered, "Rocks?"

Kari not getting the answer she wanted said, "I won't be throwing rocks, so you better answer me now monkey boy."

She walks over to the fireplace and picks up a poker. All the guys immediately begin backing out of the room. "Duo just tell her what she wants!" squeaked Quatre.

Heero just as he was about to get out the door decided that they would need 02 in the future, so he hid behind the door, that is till the door shut and the untimely click of the lock was heard.

Duo looked to Kari then to the window and taking his chances dashed to it and jumped out. Kari dropping the poker jumped out after thanking god that she had sworn never to wear a dress and that she didn't own notta one. Heero released a breath when they were gone,

However, decided that they did not need Duo dead or UN-repairabley damaged so he too jumped out the window.

-

Kari chased Duo down. She was not very happy with him. He had stolen what she had left of her memory and had the gall to keep it. so this was payback. She was going to find him, and get back what was hers not mention, mess with the monkey's head. Kari came to a halt at the river. Zechs was long gone. But Kari did not want a repeat of before. Duo smirked and sneaked up behind her from the trees. he then jumped out and Kari turned at the same time And Duo landed in front of her and pushed her with the tip of his finger sending her right back into the water. Kari spat out the water in her mouth and whipped her head back making her hair sling back out of her face though her bangs still clung to her forehead. She glared venomously at Duo. "Duo.." she growled. "Two second head start."

Duo's eyes widened and he turned and ran smack into Heero. Heero having had enough of Duo for one day smacked 02 in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. Heero then turned his gaze on the just-getting-out-of-the-river-Kari. Kari looked down at Duo and snatched the two things that had fallen from his pocket. She then turned to Heero, "Don't mention this to anyone."

Heero nodded and picked up Duo and slinging him over his shoulder followed Kari back to the mansion. Kari once again changed her clothes once back down stairs she noticed trouble in the ktichens.

Trowa and it seemed Wufei were trying to cook. Kari watched as Wufei tried to beat out the fire on the stove with a towel only increasing the flames and setting the towel on fire. sighing she stepped in to help grabbing a pan top she put it on top of the flames somthering them.she then once again found herself dripping as Trowa had used the sink hose to try and put out the towel Wufei had. And silently thought -What the hell isit with them and getting me wet-Now this time she was dripping from head to toe as the faucet was on full power. She growled and both boys gulped. Kari then grabbed both of them by thier collars and drug them out of the kitchen and threw them uncermoniously into the living room.

She then stomped back up the stairs and once down agan she glared at them and then looked to the now awake Duo. "Duo," She started and she held up the second cross from earlier,"Where did you get this?"

Duo stared at it and answered,"I got two of them long ago one for me and one for my sister. Thier one of a kind."

-

end chapter!

I hope you guys liked this one I stayed up late to write it and I swear I am tired!

Later Readers!

Tigger aka SHT!


	6. remembering and telling truths

Rouge Angel

By Chikara-yuy

Okay I loved writing the last chapter I couldn't stop laughing.

Anyway, on with the story I guess!

Also I do not own gundam wing!

-

Duo's eyes fluttered open. -What a strange dream-

Then he looked up to se blue eyes staring down at him big blue eyes.

"GAHHHH! The angels have come to take me away!"

The eyes widened and the owner fell over out of Duo's vision. That was when Duo realized he was on the couch. He looked down to see Quatre gripping at his chest and gasping.

He then looked around Kari was reading a book and seemed to have changed again already, Trowa was in a corner looking out the window and Heero was typing on his computer. Duo guessed Wufei was training.

Kari looked over to him and then said something that startled him. "Duo where did this come from?" she held up a silver cross much like the one around her neck but no delicate carvings like her own.

Duo sat up and took the cross from her hand. She glanced at him and the others turned their heads to him.

"It belonged to the father of the church I had stayed at. I was given it after he died."

That much was true. Duo remembered Lady Maria giving it to him as she lay dying. Telling him to keep walking in the path of light.

Kari nodded excepting his answer. Quatre after regaining his breath said, "I think we should all go to sleep. It's been a long day."

They all headed up the stairs one after the other and went into their different rooms. Kari dressed for bed. She put on a black sports bra with silver feathers on it, and black pajama pants with the same feathers.

Once she crawled into the bed, she fell asleep.

She was again caught in the flames. Grabbing a nearby chair using her strength that had only come out of her fear she busted the window and climbed out. Again, the figure was there.

"ARI! NO, NO, NO! DON'T YOU BE GONE TOO! ARI"

Kari awoke trembling, and covered in sweat. She hadn't screamed this time. She had gotten used to this dream now. Was it a memory?

Kari crawled out of the bed and went to the window opening it she looked out at the full moon. She looked to her right to see a screen with roses growing on it grasping the wood she pulled herself out of the window and climbed. She liked to be up high, so she would go to the roof.

Once Kari reached the roof she settled on a spot that was paticulary flat and stared at the moon. Where had she gotten her cross? She pulled it out and stared at it. The chain lay across her palm, glowing in the moonlight. For all she knew she could have gotten it from K. but then what about that dream? Was it a memory? And if it was why was it coming back now?

Kari shivered then turned as she heard a noise from behind her. Heero was there and stepped up behind her and draped a blanket over her shoulders. She stared at him.

"You won't be any good sick." He grunted.

Kari nodded and turned back to the moon. Not noticing or not caring that Heero had sat down beside her.

-Why am I acting like this? And why am I out here- (an: and if you don't know who thought that don't mind me saying so but your hopeless.)

Kari and Heero sat out there for a while and Heero intrigued by her necklace stared at again. He then remembered what it said. 'Look over the enchanted seas, to find serenity in your dreams.'

"Bad dream" he questioned.

Kari shrugged. "Bad dream or bad memory? That is what I want to figure out."

She shivered again and Heero spoke quietly. "Duo has something planned tomorrow I suggest you get sleep."

"Ugh and just what might that be" she questioned.

"Hn."

(Transtlation: don't know but he said it's going to be FUN. I don't know if you know it yet but that means danger to us.)

Kari sighed "Guess so." She then got up and followed him to the stairs that had led him up here to her.

On the way she tripped over a loose shilling and fell into him. Heero and Kari both went tumbling, but he managed to catch her, and pull her back up. Kari looked up at him, and for a moment, sea green connected with Prussian blue.

They turned from one and other and headed back inside to their own rooms. Once in his own Heero sat on his bed. - What is wrong with me- he thought to himself.

Kari looked down the hall as Heero's door closed and went into her own room closing her door. She walked over to her bed and realized that she still had Heero's blanket.

She smiled and put on her bed and got into it curling up beneath the covers in a kitten-ish way.

Once asleep she slept soundly without dreams.

The next day Duo was sneaking around the house. He was going to have a little bit of fun today. He waited outside one door and until he heard the telltale click of the bathroom door shutting. He then sneaked into the room and stole all of the person's clean clothes. And then snuck back to his room chuckling. This will show her to threaten Shiningami! He thought.

Kari stretched after she got out of the bathroom. She then went to the dresser which contained the little clothes that she had kept at her apartment. "Where the hell are all my clothes?"

She asked aloud. She dug into the lower drawers and found a lot of blue jeans and green sleeveless shirts. She frowned but was at least glad some of her things had been left. Changing she left her room in search of who had stolen her clothes. In the process of elimination she decided it had to be Duo. She had thought of that when she first noticed her clothes gone.

Kari found Duo's door quite easy I mean who else would have a door that read 'Shiningaimi lives here!'?

Kari was about to knock when she heard a sound on the stairs. Turning she saw Duo and she narrowed her eyes at him.

Duo's eyes widened and letting a scream for help he threw the bowl in his hands into the air and took off running down the hall. The bowl went up and came down with a plop on Kari's head before she could move. Kari picked the bowl off her head ice cream dripping off her face. Quatre who had opened his door wisely shut it quickly and quietly. Kari took off after Duo already planning the braided pilot's demise.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Duo as he ran. Now to those of you who don't know it yet this part of the house goes in a loop. The pilots have rooms on the left and right side of this hallway on the other side of the left are more rooms which are guest rooms that hall goes into a loop which leads right back to the pilot's rooms.

Heero opened his door to see 02 and 06 run by his door. Blinking he wondered what had Duo done to her now. He leaned against his door frame and waited for the two to come back by. Once they did he moved out and grabbed Kari round the waist. Duo thinking her still behind him kept going. Heero then slipped on a bit of the ice cream and landed on his back with Kari sitting falling right beside him both sat up and Heero stared at her, biting back his inner laughter. She had vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup in her hair and it had run down the sides of her face and was dripping from her chin. He then noticed she was wearing his clothes. Heero moved her wet bangs from her eyes and stared at her, both looking into the others eyes frozen Heero then did something very…un-Heero like. Heero lifted his hand and dipped his finger into the ice cream on her face and tasted it he then smirked. "Nice Ice cream."

Kari stared at him before smirking and shaking her head she splattered ice cream on an astonished Heero. Then repeating what he had done, she said, "Nice vanilla Heero."

The turned when the heard a choking sound and looked to see a shocked Duo standing there.

"Ack, Heero…FLIRTING?"

Heero pulled out his gun and said, "Ome o Kuruosu." (sp?)

Duo took off and locked himself in his room.

Kari smirked and shook her head. Heero stood and pulled her up to her feet effortlessly. "You had better go get the ice cream out of your hair. Duo should be ready to get his plan into action today."

Kari sighed and nodded. "I wonder what he has in store."

She then left to go and rewash her hair leaving Heero to clean him self up from the splattered ice cream.

Duo walked down the stairs with a bulging bag over his shoulder.

Seeing the others sitting around the living room he said, "Come on I got what we need lets go!"

Quatre followed Duo and walked after him screaming not to run.

The others followed quietly. (Kari is still in Heero's clothes so you don't forget.)

Kari looked at all the vehicles in the garage. Heero climbed onto his motorcycle and looked at her. Turning her head she saw him handing her a helmet and she took it smirking. Hopping on behind him, he asked her "Like to go fast?"

"Do birds fly?" she retorted.

Heero smirked under his helmet and took off out of the garage ignoring Quatre's screams of "NOT SO FAST HEERO!"

Duo in the viper with the others smirked. Today was going to be fun.

When they caught up with Heero he was already at the designated spot leaning on his bike and Kari on a high tree branch above him.

Duo hopped out of the car and waited for the others to join them once there. he opened the bag and handed out the guns in them.

"Paint ball!" (AN: and bet you didn't see that one coming did ya?"

"We are going to play paint ball here everyone has their own color in the guns. So let's just play!"

at that they all separated and walked through the woods to find their targets.

Heero walked right behind who he was tracking didn't seem that they had noticed him yet.

Quatre smiled and followed the shadow in the tree shooting at hit he called "Got cha Heero!"

He blinked when he noticed it was only a piece of cloth. Frowning he turned only to get hit with a silver paint ball right in the chest.

Quatre turned an tried to find who had shot him but he didn't see them.

"ohhh he said I'm gonna get whoever that was."

Duo smiled as he got Wufei again this time in the back the boy was getting mad.

"Maxwell! I am going to kill you!"

Wufei turned and finaly shot at Duo with his paint ball gun.

"Gak!"

"Wu-man got me!"

"Don't call me Wu-man!"

else where…

Kari snuck through the trees. She hadn't fond any of the boys yet but she had gotten Quatre earlier. "illy boy shooting at the birds." He had almost gotten a blue bird but hit the tree instead.

Kari then heard a twig snap behind her and she tried to turn around but got pinned to the ground.

"GET off of ME!" who ever it was put the paint ball gun to the base of her neck. She growled at him.

"Heero Yuy if you don't get off of me this instant whether or not you have kids won't be questionable!"

Heero smirked. "I don't think our in a position to be threatening."

Kari growled again. And lashed out at him as much she could. Heero's smirk only got wider.

Kari then smiled her own smile and said "Hey Yuy?"

Heero grunted.

"Heads up!" she then threw her hand backwards splattering mud in Heero's face. That being unexpected Heero rolled off of her. Kari then turned to him with a grin only to be hit in the face with mud herself.

Glaring at him she grabbed her fallen weapon and shot at him insistently. Heero following her example…

Later the guys all sat by the car covered in paint ball paint. "I wonder where that Onna and Yuy are." Stated Wufei. Then hearing a bellow of anger Quatre sighed "I think we might have to wait a while."

After about an hour it was getting a little dark Heero and Kari came out of the woods covered in head to toe with the others paint ball color. Duo bit back a chuckle as he noticed that they had tell tale mud on their shirts too. Heero hopped onto his motorcycle Kari behind him and putting on their helmets they left Quatre driving the car right behind them. Once reaching back though everyone was laughing about Duo and Wufei's argument in the car which had ended with Wufei holding Duo's head over the door.

They were getting ready to leave when Rashid walked in. Quatre turned to him, "Rashid is something wrong?"

"No sir," answered Rashid. "This woman Doctor K is here to speak with Miss Kari."

Kari stiffened and stood up as K walked in. as she had been seen on the computer. But this time they could tell how tall she was.

She was about 6'1 in height. Her long red hair was pulled back into a pony tail and a streak of grey covered one bang that went over her eye.

"Kari it is time I told you where you came from."

Kari stood stock still.

"Sit down for goodness sake child."

Kari walked over to a couch and sat down the guys all sat down around her. Quatre sat in a chair opposite of the couch. Heero and Duo sat on either side of her. Wufei sat on another chair Trowa in the chair next to him.

"I know you must have thought I gave you that cross right?"

Kari picked up the cross around her neck by the chain and nodded.

"Well my dear it was not given to you by me."

"When you were younger you had been taken in by a church. I remember it because it had burned down so long ago."

Duo looked surprised and sat up quickly.

"You were given that cross by the mother of that church. That is what all the people called her anyway. Can't say I remember her name but it was hers, she gave it to you as she lay in that fire do you remember?"

Kari shook her bowed head until the memory hit her. She looked up and nodded.

"I do remember that." She said loud enough for K to hear.

"Well, it was after that, that you were taken to that orphanage where I found you. I suspect that the fire and all the smoke you inhaled caused your memory loss. That is what I had to tell you anyway. I made you forget dear. I had to tell you this since you were possibly beginning to remember yourself."

Kari stared at her. And didn't say anything.

"Your name 06, is Kari Maxwell. You were adopted by the priest of that church with another child you were given that last name by him but forgot it because of me."

Kari at hearing this shook her head harshly. "No, no, no!" Kari got up and ran from the room. Duo who had been about to follow her was stopped by K. "Let her go 02."

Heero left ignoring the new doctor he looked outside and didn't see any trace of her looking up he saw that she had indeed climbed up the screen again and was sitting on the roof.

-

end chapter!

Mean cliffy I know but I hope you guys like the chapter as much as I did! .

glad you you guys liked the last chapter. I am kinda surprised that no one mentioned what happened to poor Zechs. .U

anyway later!


	7. helping, and is this love?

Rouge Angel

By Chikara-Yuy

**Okies, thanks for all the reviews **

**I really was surprised with the number I got.**

**I do not own gundam wing!**

-

Heero after registering that it was indeed Kari on the roof climbed quickly up the screen.

Kari curled up on a flat spot on the roof. This was strange, first she didn't know who she was, if she had any family, then she meets some boys and her whole life is turned upside down. The dreams it seemed had only been the beginning. So Duo was her brother. She had a brother.

Kari whipped tears from her eyes before they fell. -_I can't cry, crying is weak. I promised myself never to cry again-_

Memories rampaged through her mind as if a floodgate had been opened. Kari clenched her eyes shut.

-

"Get away from me!" A girl small in height was running from a bunch of boys in a courtyard. She climbed up an old apple tree to get away. The boys laughing began shaking the tree. "GET AWAY!"

another voice interrupted the scene. "Leave the kid alone!"

A boy ran between the others and the tree.

"And who's gonna make us shrimp? You?" asked one of the smaller dirtier boys.

The tallest of the boys backed away, from the kid. The look in his eyes was enough to kill a bear. The other boys caught the look and shivered.

"I said, leave the kid alone."

Repeat the boy standing straight arms crossed, with a scowl on his face.

The boys all backed away and turning they ran.

"Catch you later birdie!" called one of the boys at the girl.

The boy glared at them till they left then looking up at the girl noticed that she was looking down at him curiously. After climbing down both children sat under the tree.

"So your name's Kari? My name's Duo." Said the boy looking at the kid beside him.

The girl nodded at him and all of a sudden looked up. "MOVE!" she shoved him out of the way and moved to the side as a big tree branch fell. Duo ran back over to her to see her foot caught under the limb. Pulling it off her, he said. "You got a strong arm there. Your gonna stay with me. I don't got no parents but I can help you protect yourself."

-

Kari shook her head harshly. That memory…was that how they had met?

-

Kari stood among the rubble of the church she then heard a voice whispering prayer.

She turned and ran too it. "Reverend Mother Helen!" she yelled and knelt by the burned woman. "Kari?" the woman took a broken chain from around her neck which hung a silver cross. "Take it." she said. "Find Duo, find your brother I do not know if he escaped the fire or not but there is always hope."

Lady Maria then closed her eyes to the world. Kari wailed. "Reverend mother" she banged her small fists on the ground. The cross still clutched in her right hand. "No, no, no, no..."

She turned her head to see a small ring. Picking up the soot covered metal her tears increased. She banged her hands on the rubble until they bled. "Duo! Duo, you can't have died!"

-

Kari felt an arm around her shoulders, and she turned to the person not actually seeing who it was. As her frame wracked with unshed tears, not a word was said between the two. Nothing need have been said. After a while Kari fell asleep. Heero picked her up and carried her back through the stairs meeting Duo there. Duo stared at her and asked quietly, "Is she alright Heero?"

"Can't really tell Duo, I think she may be in shock." Responded Heero quietly. He then continued his treck to Kari's room. Once there he walked in the open door and set the girl on her bed. K walked up behind him. "You don't have to say anything 01. If you want to know why I did what I did ask J, he knows for he told me too do it."

Heero didn't say anything.

K continued, "I left a bowl of cool water, and a rag for her. Her nightmares might already be coming back…stay with her 01. At least for tonight."

K then left the room.

Heero not knowing why he was following orders from the woman took a cushioned chair and moved it near the foot of the bed. He then left a minute so the maid could put Kari in her pajamas. When he came back in the maid had left. Kari had curled up into a small ball and the covers had fallen to her waist. Heero walked over and pulled the covers to her shoulder. Without thinking, he pushed the bangs from Kari's face. Watching as she twitched silently in her sleep.

He stayed the night, as if guarding her from the nightmares that K said would come. He spoke to her quieting her easily and whipped the sweat from her face with the rag when the nightmares stopped. He then sat back in his chair and noticed that a blanket was folded neatly by his chair. Picking it up he recognized it as the one he had covered her with on their last encounter on the roof. With a semi-smile he sat back in the chair and covered his knees with the blanket falling asleep a short while later leaning on thesideof the bed head in his arms.

-

end chapy!

He he, I am so evil!

I promise fluffness next chapter!

RR!


	8. Good morning!

Rouge Angel

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I owe most of this chapter to my best friend who helped write it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I am sorry for not updating this for so long.

Now then on with the fic!

Kari woke with a slight jump, beads of sweat dotting her body. Taking in gulps of air, she placed the palm of her hand on her right cheek. Kari gazed at the ceiling.

'weird dream.' She thought.

Light snores to the left made her head turn in that direction. Heero lay with his head on his arms, which were crossed on the bed, right by her hip. His chocolate hair was messier than usual, and his clothes were rumpled. Taking in his position (hunched over in a chair) Kari winced, knowing he'd probably be sore when he woke. She leaned over so she could see his face. He looked… _relaxed. _Kari felt her cheeks burn.

'Well, when he isn't starring at you like you aren't some glob from the great beyond he's kinda…cute.' Kari froze. 'Cute? What the hell-'

Heero moaned groggily, indicating he was waking up. His eyes opened and met sea-green orbs. Kari sorta forgot that her face was only inches from his. Heero seemed un-bothered by this little fact, even if his heart was pounding a hundred miles per hour. As he rose, his lips brushed hers ever so softly. They stopped moving.

'Oh my god, what's going on?' Kari thought in surprise and delight.

'How come I never noticed how beautiful she is?' wondered Heero suddenly.

He reached forward, a hand on her shoulder in a light touch. Butterflies soared through Kari's stomach when she realized Heero was going to kiss her. their lips met and the world exploded.

Quatre frowned at the small pile of mail in front of him. He sat at the head of the large table in the dining room, Trowa to his left and Wufei to his right. Plates of steaming food were set along the table, the aroma's filling the room.

Duo bounded in, grabbed a plate, piled on food, plopped down the seat next to Trowa, and gobbled up his breakfast. "Duo, eat right." Said Quatre in a quiet warning.

"Yes mother," replied Duo. He began to eat like a normal human being.

A few moments later, Kari walked in, lips swollen and just a little flushed. Everyone took note of this but said nothing. Duo was in the middle of a stupid joke.

"Duo, shut up." Kari said in an even tone."

"Yes father." Said Duo mentally thinking that someone hadn't had their coffee yet.

"What?" Kari said.

Duo nodded at Quatre. "He got onto me, and I called him mother. I couldn't call you mother because of that so I said father instead."

"Well stop."

"Okies."

Heero happened to sit down at the table right then, his head drenched. Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo looked at the pair, then at each other. Wufei coughed.

"So," said the Nataku pilot after a short silence, "how'd you guys sleep?"

"Fine." Came Kari's instant reply.

"That's good," Quatre commented. "No problems when you woke up, right Kari?"

Kari felt her cheeks once again blush. "No."

"Alright I wouldn't want you two to do something that would end badly."

Heero threw his fork onto his plate. Heads turned to him. His face was flushed in anger.

"For god sakes, it isn't like we had sex or anything."

"But you were kinda close to it, right buddy?" Duo said with a quirking eyebrow and a knowing grin.

Kari and Heero's eyes widened. Truth be told, if Heero hadn't stopped….

"Actually…" Kari started.

Trowa raised a hand for silence.

"Don't unless we ask or you feel you would like to tell us, keep your personal life to yourself."

"Alright," they replied.

"Oh, by the way Yuy, why is your head soaking wet?" asked Wufei.

"To cool me off," said a once-again- in control Heero.

"Before I forget, we were invited to a Valentine's party," Quatre told them.

"Count me out," Kari said.

"No." Heero said at the same time.

"Heero, Kari, you are both going."

"Negative 04."

"I am not going."

"Yes, you both are."

"Not," said Heero and Kari together.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Quatre who had been holding a carving knife to carve the ham that had been cooked for breakfast. He slammed the point into the table, the loud noise making everybody jump.

"You…Are…Going." Quatre spaced his words and his voice was icy and low.

Kari and Heero nodded.

"Good." Said a Cheery again Quatre. Everyone sweat dropped.

"You have run into one slight problem Quatre," Kari said sweetly. "I don't have a dress, oh, well, I guess I can't go." She put on a fake look of disappointment.

"Wrong again!" Quatre said to her in the same cheery tone.

"When was I wrong the first time?"

"When you said you weren't going."

Before Kari could reply, he continued. "But, we can solve this dilemma by going to the mall."

cliff hanger!

I hope you guys liked the chapter as much as me and my friend enjoyed writing it!

R&R!


	9. Mall craziness and new findings

Rouge Angel

By Chikara-Yuy

I am glad you guys liked the last chapter.

And I hope you enjoy this one as much!

Kari looked around this was way different she didn't ever get much cause she was taught that she didn't need much except the basic necessities.

Quatre, Trowa and Heero were sneaking off, as her attention was diverted Wufei and Duo behind them.

But as we women all do, Kari had eyes in the back of her head and turned to them.

Quatre saw this and ran, with trowa and Heero on his tail. But Duo and Wufei weren't as lucky,

Kari had grabbed Duo by his braid and Wufei by his collar, jerking both boys almost off their feet.

"Nooooooooo! Caught by the system! You'll never take me alive never!" Cried Duo as he struggled to get out of his sister's amazon grip.

"This is injustice woman, have you not heard the song by Toby Keith wanna talk about me! Come one Nooo!"

Bellowed Wufei.

"Wufei shut up don't nobody wanna talk about you! And Duo if you don't stop wiggling around like a little worm I'm gonna put you on a hook and feed you to the fishies!"

"What? What fish would eat me?" replied Duo.

"I trust you have heard of the Amazon River in South America?"

Duo nods.

"I'm a Parana they live in the amazon." Said Duo snapping at her hand.

Then realizes what she meant

"Oh those little fishes."

"Yeah, good boy."

Kari notices the people who have stopped to stare at them.

"What people got an eye problem? Keep it moving, keep it moving."

The people then shook their heads and continued walking.

Kari then sighed. "Okay let's get this over with."

Duo spots the hot topic store and heads in that direction. Kari again grabs him by his braid.

"Tempting but no maybe later."

Duo began to whine.

"Just think about what Quatre would do."

Duo thinks on it and remembers the carving knife sticking out of the table only now it was sticking out of his heart. "NOOOOO!"

Wufei clamps his hand over the braided one's mouth.

"Shut up now." Growled the Chinese boy.

Kari then saw a store called sweet'n things. The name made her wince, but she walked to the store Wufei and Duo behind her.

Duo through the entrance and let out a blood curdling scream "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm blind ahh noo!"

Kari turns to him "What's wrong Duo?"

"It's too bright!"

"Put on your sunglasses."

Duo puts on glasses as told. "I CAN SEE IT'S A MIRACLE!"

Kari rolls her eyes again.

A perky brunette skipped over to them. "HI! How are you? Isn't it a great day! Oh I love your outfit!"

Kari stares at her and thinks 'lord I've done died and gone too hell.' Says "Thanks."

"I got a great selection to show you!" cries the brunette; Kari managed to read her name on the nametag, Brittany. (No offence if this is your name!) the brunette practically dragged them over to a stand of frilly dresses.

"Okay now honey, now you look like spring and I know your looking for a prom dress. So I got just the thing for you." Pulls out a bright and vibrant daisy yellow dress holds it up against her. "Cute but not your color."

Kari was about to reply when the girl pulled out a bright and carnation pink prom dress. "Oh, now this, this is for you."

Kari looked at her like she was crazy. "You have got to be kidding me." She mumbled.

"Would you give it a rest already?"

Brittany blinks at her "What?"

"Just leave me alone, I can find something myself thank you."

"But now I gotta help you, I gotta become employee of the month!" the girl whined in a high pitched voice.

"If you don't leave me alone I will certainly make you."

"Honey I'm a freaking cheerleader, I can do flips around your butt in a minute." Retorted Brittany all peppiness gone from her voice.

"Uh, huh I bet you could." retorted Kari sarcastically.

Kari, Duo and Wufei head to the door and almost make it out when Brittany stopped them by grabbing Kari's shoulder.

"Now wait just a minute-"

Wham!

Kari shook her hand and looked down at the unconscious pain in the butt. Then she and the boys walked out.

Seeing a store across from them they headed in that direction.

Praying for a little sanity in this one.

Now the people in this store had seen the whole thing and were planning to stay out of this customer's way.

Kari begins to look around by herself. Duo and Wufei just take a seat on a bench outside the store.

One store helper walks over to her. "Hi if you need any help just let me know okay?"

This was said to her as she had been walking over to someone else.

Kari was impressed well at least they didn't run over to people like maniacs. After a few minutes Kari had no idea what she was doing.

So what's the logical course of action? Ask for help.

One of the assistants asked what color she would prefer and what the occasion was.

"Some fall or winter colors, and it's a formal party."

The clerk smiled at her. "I think we have some things you might like."

He walks to a corner of the store and shuffled through some dresses.

He pulled out a dark and light purple dress and held it in front of her, he shook his head and put it back. He went through all sorts of different dresses and took about four hours and Kari agreed with him on most of them. They had so far, been red, dark purple, black, Dark blue, dark red, green, and dark golden colored dresses.

Kari rolled her head around popping her neck. She then told the clerk that it was a valentine's ball.

He smiled then "I know just the dress!" he said.

He went to an entirely different part of the store with Kari behind him. He shuffled through some white dresses and pulled out an exquisite white dress. It was in a Greek style, and it had small jewels embroidered on it that caught the light and sparkled different colors. Kari smiled and asked if she could try it on.

She went into the dressing room and put on the dress she stood in front of the full-length mirror. She smiled and decided to get this one. She hoped that it wasn't too much. After all she was positive that it was silk. But Quatre had told her to say to put it on the winner account. She took off the dress and put back on her jeans and black sleeveless shirt. She then put the dress back on the hanger and carried it out.

She made her purchase and was surprised that the dress was actually only ninety-nine ninety-five. She was about to walk out when a man stopped her. "Hey what are those?" he questioned. Kari raised a brow and said "What's what?"

"Those wings on your back gorgeous. Did you happen to fall from heaven?"

Kari's left brow began to twitch, but she was saved from having to do anything because Duo walked over.

"Hey," said Duo cheerfully.

"Get lost I found her first." Said the other dude.

Duo just kept smiling. "You know I could just punch you in the stomach," started Duo doing as he said. "But that wouldn't be nice, and I could just kick you in the balls," Duo kicks him as he says this also.

"And I could just punch you in the face knocking you and throw you out this door but I am a nice guy I won't do that. LIKE HELL I WON'T!" Duo punches him in the face and tosses him out the store door. Kari and Wufei, who were laughing through the whole thing, straightened up and walked out with Duo.

They decided to head to the food court and get some food. Kari got herself a hamburger with the works as well as French fries, while Duo ordered two of the same meal. Wufei just got sushi and sat down with them.

Duo then stared at the two of them as he was sitting across from the two.

Kari wondered what was wrong with him and waved her hand in front of his face.

After that Duo shook his head and looked at them. "You two are brother and sister." He said looking straight at them, in a non-joking matter.

"What Maxwell you have lost it. How do you figure that?" said Wufei though he was kinda shocked.

"I dunno it just came to me. Like someone whispered it to me." Replied the boy.

Kari blinked.

"Have either of you been having strange dreams?"

"Yes." Both answered at the same time.

Kari and Wufei turned to each other.

"You didn't happen to have a dream about to kids did ya? And the little girl always gets kidnapped?"

Wufei's shock showed. "Y-yeah." They both stared and Wufei then recovered and asked her "You don't happen to have a small birth mark shaped like a Cheery blossom do you?"

Kari blanched. No one knew about that but her since it was on her lower back after all. She gave a nod and Wufei then promptly, said something that shocked her to the core. Something she hadn't heard in years until that dream last night. "Meng,"

"Fei-chan?" she questioned. Wufei smiled he had remembered his sister but he and his family had given her up for dead and had even put up a grave marker in the same field she had been taken from.

He then grabbed her in a big hug. Kari hugged him back, her family her real family.

After they let each other go the began to eat again before Duo asked a question which neither of the two could answer. "How are we gonna tell the others?"

Okay cliffy! I hope you guys liked the chapter. I worked pretty hard on it.

So R&R!


	10. shopping

Rouge Angel

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay glad that you guys n' gals liked the last chapter.

Now I am going to introduce the second chap before I get flamed, but first,

Sorry for not updating in so long!

Duo stared at Wufei and Kari.

"I think they might freak."

"I supose the best way would be to tell them straight out," commented Kari.

Wufei turned a rye eye on her. "Have you ever seen how they react to these sort of things?"

"No, but its never to late to find out right?"

Duo sighed. "I think we'd better get to it then."

Duo got up followed by Kari and Wufei. On their way to find the others Kari stopped by a store.

"I'm going to go pick up some Valentine's gifts."

Wufei and Duo stoped and looked at eachother.

"I think we'll go look around too," said Duo.

Duo walked into a different store as Kari walked into the one she had spotted.

Duo noticed as he looked around that it was a jewelry store. He checked out some of the displays and spotted a pretty choker necklace.

"Hello, may I help you?"

Duo looked up at the girl, "Can I see that please?"

"Oh, sure." The girl pulls out a black choker necklace with a cross on it. The cross was gold and a red jewel that looked like a real ruby in the middle of it.

"Can I get it inscripted?"

"Well that would depend, on what you want it to say, how much and what language."

"hmm," said Duo. "what langauges do you offer?"

"Well the basics such as japanese, chinese, german, itallian and russian."

"Itallian."

"what would you like it to say?"

"Ova Maria."

The girl got a confused look.

"It means hail maria."

"Oh," said the girl. "okay, we charge by the letter you know."

"That's okay." said Duo, thinking about the credit card Quatre gave him.

Duo starts Imagining Quatre's reaction.

'YOU WHAT! HOW MUCH FOR WHAT?'

"So when can you have this ready by?" he asked as she filled out the proper forms.

"Well that depends when do you want it?"

"Uh, sometime before Valentine's day, like a day or so?"

"Hmm," said the girl thoughtflully. "I think we could do that."

"Great."

"So should we deliver it or will you be picking it up?"

"deliver it."

"Okay, where?"

"To the Winner mansion."

The clerk wrote down the adress and Duo walked out feeling very pleased with himself.

Next Wufei….

Wufei was walking into an all around different jewelry store and frankly did not know what to look for.

After all he hadn't seen his baby sister in years. 'like what do women like anyway?'

A friendly male store clerk walks up to him. "Hello sir, how may I help you?"

'well you could start by getting out of my face' Wufei thought, but he was to polite to say something like that of course. "Uh, I'm wondering what to get my little sister for Valentine's day."

"Okay how old is she?"

"Uh, seventeen."

"Seventeen? Hmmm," clerk walks around and starts looking at things. "how about this necklace?"

Wufei walks over and looks it.

The choker itself was silver to chains coming from a larger piece in the center which held a black onyx stone. The clasp was in the shape of a dragon. Wufei nodded and said "Perfect. How much is it?"

The clerk rattled off the price and Wufei's eyes widened. "That much for this little thing! You've got to be kidding."

"well, sir this is a handcrafted piece it came all the way from china."

"Hmff. Alright then I'll take it." Wufei pulled out the credit card Quatre gave him.

"very good sir."

"Can you send it to before Valentine's day?"

"Uh, you can take it right now."

"oh, okay can you wrap it?"

"sure."

Wufei picked some wrapping paper and a bow with a little help for color. He then walked out of the store feeling pleased with himself but wondering about the price for that dinky little trinket.

Now to Kari….

Kari walked about the store wondering exactly what to get the guys, her brother and she really didn't know what to get for Duo.

She then walked over to a book aisle in the store. Looking around she saw a latin book of prayer verses for catholics. She smiled at it and picked it up. "alright Duo would love this, now let's see…Wufei!"

She started to look around for something for her brother.

She spotted some dog tag necklaces near by she walked over.

"Hello miss how may I help you?" a flirty blonde guy asked her.

"Jerry, I got this one," said a female clerk noticing the look in Kari's eyes.

"Sorry about that, he sees a pretty face and he loses his head."

"I know the type."

"so can I help you with anything?"

"yes these dog tags, can you get them inscripted?"

"Yes, that's why they're here."

"hmm."

"Got anything inpaticular in mind?"

"yes I do," started Kari. She picked out five. "I would like something inscripted for each one something different on each one."

"Alright write down what you want here and I'll get you what you want." Said the girl as she handed Kari some papers.

End chapter.

R&R I hope you liked it. Bye bye for now!


	11. The Valentine's ball

ï»¿

Rouge Angel 

Before Kari and the others walked through the huge double doors, they were expecting something unusual. Instead, what they saw blew them away. The large ballroom was decorated with roses of multiple colors, but used sparingly, candles lined the walls, the tables, and a few other places. A crystal chandaleir hung from the ceiling, which had a scene of heaven painted on it. Cherubs and angels danced in the clouds, the light of their God shining onto their beautiful faces. The only light came from the candles and the full moon, which shone outside. It was a breathtaking setting. 

The flickering candlelight reflected everyone's costumes, jewels, and other finery. Kari clutched her jacket even more tightly around her body. Her brothers' and friends had yet to see her dress, and she was nervous and, in incredibly, self-consiounce. A man came up behind her, startling her slightly. Heero and Trowa frowned at her; she was acting strangly. When she felt the fabric slip from her shoulders, she crossed her arms over her chest, feeling the heat rise to her face. She was grateful that there wasn't that much light, but had a feeling that the boys knew she was blushing. Duo grabed her arm and pulled her to an area where they could get a better look at her. His tuxedo was in his favorate color, black, but his bow tie, belt, and the handkerchief in his right breast pocket were a deep violet. Once he was able to see, he looked over her once, then laughed and twirled her around. She was a little confused, but didn't complain. She smiled up at him.

The others nodded their approval of the dress, thinking. Heero walked silently up to her, offered her his arm, which she accepted, and led her to one of the tables set out. It was too early for dancing, but everyone was getting into the romantic mood. Heero's tux was also black, but his bow tie and other comodities were a hunter green, setting of the blue of his eyes nicely. Quatre's tuxedo, as well as Trowa's and Wufei's, were a different color. Quatre's was marine blue, the comodities a lighter shade of sky blue. Wufei's was a deep crimson red, his shirt a lighter shade of that color, with his bow tie, belt, and handkercheif being black. Trowa had also chosen blue, but a dark shade of midnight blue, dark enough to make it appear green, but light enough to make sure it seemed blue. His shirt was white, and while the others were wearing bow ties, he was wearing a tie that was the same color as his jacket and pants. Everyone sat down, waiting to see what would happen.

Queen Relena welcomed her guests, but spoke breifly. The musicians began playing a soft melody, like a music box. The piano was soft and sweet, being countered by violins and flutes, brass instruments sounding in the background. Slowly, one by one, the guests began to dance. Waltzs, slow dancing, you name it, they did it. Before long, a singer had come up, her voice soft and seductive, luring everyone into the spell of love. Kari danced with all of her friends, and her brothers, even a few strangers. But, Heero had yet to ask her to dance. In a way she was disapointed, but it didn't matter. She was actually having fun. 

It was almost eleven in the evening when Heero took her to the dance floor. The music still played softly, the singer still singing of love and heartache. Kari smiled gently at him, and he gave a small smile back at her. The tempo and beat of the music changed, and the singer moved more freely to the music. On the corner of the stage, a guitar player strummed and picked at the strings. The haunting alto voice allowed the words to flow over the room.

"If there were no words No way to speak I would still hear you If there were no tears No way to feel inside I'd still feel for you"

Kari started at the words. She turned her head towards the singer, curious. Heero gently cupped her chin with his hand and turned her face back to him. Slowly they moved to the love song.

"And even if the sun refused to shine Even if romance ran out of rhyme You would still have my heart until the end of time You're all I need, my love, my Valentine"

Kari would like to say she was in love with Heero, but she wasn't. She thought. She hoped. She prayed. It would hurt too much to fall in love and then have your heartbroken. But she did care about him, in a way that was different than a friendly kind of caring. Her face became downcast for a second when she knew that Heero wouldn't care for her like that. That thought hurt slightly. Kari would love to say that the song could fit her life somehow, but at the moment she couldn't think of a single thing; she was too busy thinking of the warmth that radiated between their bodies. 

"All of my life I have been waiting for All you give to me You've opened my eyes And showed me how to love unselfishly"

Heero caught the look of pain on the woman's face. He frowned. Then he sucked in his breath when she laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. It felt right, for the first time in his life, something felt right. It was perfect. He could have kicked himself. Nothing was perfect. That he had learned years ago. A little girl in a white sundress with a floppy white hat popped into his mind. He flinched. Kari gazed up at him questingly but he just shook his head. She still seemed uncertain, but followed his lead anyway. Heero just wanted this to last, wanted to keep it like this. No war, no fighting, no killing, no nothing except her and this moment. Who the hell was he fooling!

"I've dreamed of this a thousand times before But in my dreams I couldn't love you more I will give you my heart Until the end of time.  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine"

The other Gundam pilots watched the two dance, intrigued. The pair cared for each other deeply but couldn't express it, or didn't want to express it. Trowa's smile only altered a little, when he saw the queen and her brother walking toward the dancing couple. Tapping Wufei on the shoulder he indicated the problem, Wufei growled his displeasure. They knew what the two had in mind and didn't like it one bit. Quatre and Duo stood to intervien but, were pulled down by Trowa and Wufei.

"There's no point in trying to step in," said Trowa. "It cause a scene and we'd get thrown out."

"As long as those two got their dance," repiled Quatre angerily.

"And even if the sun refused to shine Even if romance ran out of rhyme You would still have my heart until the end of time 'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine You're all I need, my love, my Valentine"

"Heero," Relena said softly, "dance with me?"

"I'm already dancing with someone," Heero said in response with a certain amount of aggrivation. Kari felt him tense up and knew he was going back into his shell. She frowned, wishing and silently willing for Relena to leave. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and she was wisked away from Heero's arms and pulled into the arms of another. She looked up in a silent rage and saw the famouse blue eyes of the Peacecrafts. 

"But you haven't danced with me yet," Relena purred as she put her arms around his neck. 

'For good reason,' thought Heero. He looked around for Kari, but she was nowhere to be seen. The singer had gone into another song. Heero didn't register what song it was. He didn't care. He pushed away from Relena and began walking to find the girl he wanted to dance with. Queen Peacecraft gripped his upperarm and her eyes sent a silent message pleading for him to stay. The look his eyes made her drawback and stay rooted in place even as he walked away. 

Kari was still glaring at Zechs. He chuckled at her. He was sweeping her around the dance floor, a fastpaced waltz that didn't match the time and rythm of the music. He loved the look on her face. She was pissed, he was the cause, but he loved it. 

"So, you're the one that hit me with that rock," he joked. He laughed out loud as her eyes widened. "You look lovely in that dress, you know." He let his hand fall from her shoulder to her waist. She slapped at the offending hand and it returned to his proper place.

"I thought you were familiar. And I would say thank you for the compliment, but in your case I'll have to pass that up." Kari tried to pull away but Milardo's grip was tight. She felt sick. 

"That's rather rude. Wouldn't Winner have taught you better manners than that? Wait, you're with Maxwell and Chang more than Winner, so I suppose you'd act more like them." It was a challenge. The bastard was challenging her to make a comment to his. 

"I don't act like anyone but myself. Why are you bringing my friends and family into this?"

"Because, in combat, you want to hit your enemy were it hurts the most. In your case, it's your family."

Kari stomped on his foot, then pulled away. He watched her. She was pale and shaking. Good, she'd caught onto his meaning. 

"You wouldn't do anything to them. You better not do anything to them."

"Or what? Or else you'll hurt me?" He sighed and shook his head. "Let's not go into a cliche, melodramatic scene here. It will only waste time, something nobody has enough of."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"I thought I said we weren't going to get into the cliche stuff?"

"How is my asking that cliche?"

"It never fails. Any time a bad guy threatens loved ones, the good guys ask what they can do to stop that from happening."

"Then, you're the bad guy?"

"No, and you're changing the subject. In any case, stay away from those boys." He was gone. The sudden breeze on Kari's skin made her realize that he had lead her to a balcony. She shivered from the cold and headed back inside. Heero found her, pulled her body close to him, and felt like cursing when he felt her shiver. He motioned for the others to follow, grabbed their jackets, and strode out the door. 

Kari was fairly quiet on the way back to Quatre's mansion. When they did get back Duo and Wufei both questioned her but she wouldn't answer any of thier questions.  
Quatre watched as Duo came down the stairs and hour after Wufei. He looked at them all as Duo sat down. "Did you guys get her anything"  
When everyone but Heero nodded, he smiled. "Then I got the perfect way to cheer her up." They all went to thier rooms and brought thier presents down. Quatre then sent Duo back up.

Duo knocked on Kari's door. "Hey, Ari come on out, we have a surprise for you." Duo heard the lock on the door come undone and the door opened and Kari stuck her head out. "Duo Maxwell just what are you planning?"

"Just come down, please?"

Kari opened the door more and walked out. She began following Duo down the stairs, but half way down Duo slipped behind her and covered her eyes. "Duo"  
Duo didn't speak but got her down the stairs and steered her to a chair. When he uncovered her eyes, Kari saw all the guys sitting around, all but Heero. Wufei was on her right, while Duo had taken the seat on her left, Quatre and Trowa were across from her. Wufei handed her a small package. "Happy Valentine's sis."

Kari smiled at him a little, and took the box. She pulled away the white bow and red paper, to find a box containing a beautiful chinise made necklace. She smiled at Wufei lightly and hugged her older brother. Duo then handed her his present. It was a black choker with a golden cross. She smiled a bit more when she read the back of it. Trowa gave her a pot of poinsettas. Quatre to her surprise had given her a teddy bear holding to cds. She had giggled a little at them when she found out who was on them.

The guys were happy that she was cheering up, but wondered at what had upset her but didn't dwell on it.

"Okay I got gifts for you too." She went to the stairs and hurried into her room pulling out a bag from her closet. She then went back down the stairs. She handed Trowa a green wrapped box, Wufei a red one, Quatre gold, and Duo purple. She looked around for Heero and spotted him coming down. She smiled a little and met him halfway handing him his present wrapped in silver paper.

When they had all sat down everyone opened thier gifts. Trowa had been given a catholic prayer book, and rosary He also had a small sliver dog tag with the arch angel Gabriel on the front and Silence in japanese on the front. Duo got a latin prayer book for catholics he had the arch angel Uriel on his dog tag and death. For Quatre she got him a dog tag with Haniel and the prince of light.He also got a book of Edgar allen poe poetry. Wufei's read Dragon and had Raphael on it, a book on Philosphy and shakesphere, and Heero's said protector, and had the arch angel Michael on the front, Heero found under that a picture frame and a thick book that held a series of books. Kari hugged them as they thanked her for thier gifts. Kari grinned at them and wished them goodnight as everyone headed to thier rooms. When Kari entered hers she saw a box on her bed. She tilted her head and moved to the box and pulled her gun from a drawer in her desk.

She moved closer and tiped the lid off and pointed the gun into the box looking in. She blinked in surprise and her face softened. She set her gun on the bed and picked the puppy up from the box she was German shepard. She laughed lightly as the puppy wirrigled and tried to lick her face. It had a red bow around its neck and a collar. Reading the tag she laughed aloud at the puppy's name. Dory. She put the puppy down and looked at the box for a card, and found a simple white card.

Hope you like her. Heero.

Kari smiled and changed into a pair of gray cotton pajama pants, and a black tank top. She yawned and looked at the puppy who was looking up at her whining. Kari picked her up and found a basket right next to her bed. She put the puppy there and crawled into bed only to have the puppy jump into her arms. She sat up and picked her up looking the dog in the eye. "Why won't you sleep in your bed?" she asked it petting its head.

"You didn't tell her to sleep."

Kari turned and saw Heero at the door to her room. Kari put the puppy down and moved to Heero, hugging him. Heero moved back and looked into her eyes. Giving into the impulse he had all night, letting his instincts tell him what to do he lowered his head to hers and kissed her.

-  
cliffie, R&R for more guys! 


	12. some time later

Rouge Angel

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I know it took a while but I wanted to see how the other chapter went over!

To those of you who have read this before, welcome back!

To the new peoples, welcome!

I hope you like this chapter!

-------------

Duo sat impatiently at the table, Quatre was once again insisting that they wait for Kari and Heero to come downstairs before eating. Heero came down first he looked refreshed. "Heero? You got another morning shower?"

Heero nodded. "I went outside to train, then got a shower when I got back."

Duo shook his head. "Don't you think you should take a break from training?"

Heero didn't answer but took his seat opposite Duo. It didn't take Kari to come down long after Heero. She sat down and took a few slices of bacon, as everyone else began taking what they would eat for breakfast.

During the time that week everyone was having fun, just getting along.

Heero put a picture of him and everyone in his picture frame. Duo was now spouting Latin prayers at the table. Quatre sat back and listened to the c.d.'s with Kari and the others and everyone one had a laugh.

At the end of the week everyone got a shock Friday morning. Kari was gone.

Heero found a note on the fridge, telling where she went.

Dear guys, if you are reading this. Don't worry I am fine, K mailed me and gave me an important mission. She said it was urgent and wanted only me to come. Don't worry about me I will be back when it's done.

_Love ya lots,_

_Kari_

Heero frowned. It didn't seem like she would be the type just to up and leave.

Duo said to reassure them that when at the orphanage she would run off a lot, but would come back sometimes with a bruise or two, but safe none the less. So he wasn't that worried, in fact he joked that they should be worried about whoever she was supposed to be sent after.

Well February passed, then March, April, and June. They got a small letter from her once a month telling them how she was. Pretty soon that stopped as well. Duo even began to worry.

Soon enough it was December, and the night before Christmas and Kari's birthday.

Duo and the others had presents and a tree because it was something they hadn't been able to have in a while and they all decided to surprise Kari. Wufei admitted that she didn't have a Christmas with his family, she wasn't left long enough too.

It was late that night that Duo heard a thump. And a voice start cursing. He opened his door at the same time as the others and looked down the hall. A boy dressed in black jeans, and a leather jacket with a cap that hid his face was trying to get into Kari's room. A big dog was behind him looking around. Trowa whose door was behind the boy as well as Heero's both stepped quietly from their rooms and Heero reached the boy first. And Heero who was already holding his gun smacked the boy in the back of the head, and Trowa grabbed the dog. Later….

A low groan alerted the boys that their 'guest' was awake. The boy still had his cap on but they knew he was glaring at them.

Wufei spoke first. "Boy what is your name, and why are you here? Answer because we can kill you at any moment."

The boy tilted his head forward and chuckled. "Fei-chan, I can't believe you'd forget your own sister."

Duo pushed forward. "Kari?"

The boy looked to Duo. "No, I am the friggen ghost of Christmas past paying you a visit. Who else would I be Duo?"

Duo laughed out loud. "Well, we thought at first Santa was coming in a little late."

Kari laughed sarcastically, then she asked. "You going to untie me?"

Trowa moved behind her and when he had undone the knot Kari massaged her wrists. "Now then as to what to say now." She took of her cap revealing her short hair to be messier than ever. "You guys mind if I get a shower? That mission to long, I haven't had a nice hot shower in a while."

Duo laughed again "Alright but first how did the mission go?"

Kari rolled her neck and popped it. She noticed Heero had been silent all this time. "Well it went pretty good, I had to rescue some of K's other subordinate's that got themselves caught. But it took them a while to trust me. I actually had to fight the biggest bastard they could find to prove myself."

Trowa grinned and spoke. "How bad did it go for him?"

Kari smirked, a look that resembled Heero's in a little way. "He started spouting that he had a puppy named purdy. Then I told him to tell purdy he got knocked the fuck out."

Wufei and Duo laughed and both moved forward and hugged her. Trowa patted her on the shoulder and Quatre hugged her as well. Heero stood back and walked out Kari watched him her eyes following him out the door.

After a she hugged everyone again even Trowa, Kari walked to Heero's door. She found it locked, Kari whispered something to the door and went into her room. Heero was leaning on his side of the door looked down at the floor. 'I am not supposed to feel!' rang through his mind but his heart yelled back 'but I do feel!'

Heero was now truly at war with himself.

Kari stepped out of her shower and looked at herself in the mirror. She was fine, she thought really.

She put her right hand over her stomach and then took it quickly away, and tugged on a pair of baggy cotton pants, she then pulled on a baggy cotton top. She then walked into her room and looked to the door, she frowned and opened it letting Dory in and shutting the door not noticing that it didn't close all the way. She went to her bag she had brought back with her and picked it up. She went down the stairs and opened it and put some presents beneath the tree.

She turned only to come face to face with Heero. Heero looked her in the eye and pulled her to him in a hug. Kari wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him back. 'Why do I trust him so? I could only get hurt in the end…that is what is always going to happen… just like with the my comrades..'

Kari shut her eyes tightly. Heero pushed her back and took her hand tugging on it. Kari followed silently and she went to his room until he pulled her out onto the balcony. They stood there and watched the snow fall. Kari leaned on the railing and smiled lightly at Heero. They watched the snowfall, and stayed there for a while until Kari went to her room to sleep.

The next morning Kari opened her eyes to find the light streaming from the window onto her face. She yawned then realized she hadn't had her usual wake up call. She sat up and noticed her door was open and Dory was not in the room.

Kari stretched and got up from her bed. She felt a little woozy but she ignored it. She walked out the door and went down the stairs. The lights were out, and the curtains were still closed but there was the Christmas tree, which was still glowing. Then the lights flashed on and the Duo and Quatre yelled Surprise! At the same time. Dory was sitting in front of them a big bow around her neck. Wufei went up to his sister and hugged her. "Happy birthday sis."

Kari smiled and hugged him. "I forgot it…I didn't remember when my birthday was." Wufei grinned. Well happy sweet seventeen!"

Kari grinned and playfully punched him in the shoulder. She then hugged the others one by one. "Okay its Christmas, so that means presents!" yelled Duo.

Everyone laughed a him and settled around the tree, Duo passed the presents around and it seemed that it took to hours for everyone to open they're gifts.

Later Kari and Duo were cleaning up the wrapping paper since they had offered and of course everyone went outside into the snow at Duo's pleading.

---------

Some time later…..

Kari went riding with the others, they were going down the regular horse trails and everyone split up deciding to pick up later at the gates. Kari sighed and looked round at the trees. It had been two years now since she had come to live with her brothers and their friends. She would be a liar if she said she didn't have fun. And Heero…. God she felt for him. She knew she loved him and if she was right unless her heart was hoping for too much he loved her too. But could she keep all of them safe? From her enemies, could they keep her safe from their own?

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Kari's head whipped around and there was Peacecraft. Upon a white horse no less.

She glared at him. "What do you want?" she asked in a hiss.

"Oh, so hostile." He said with a smirk.

Kari glared at him. "Answer the question, Zechs."

"I think that should be obvious." He knew he was making her angry and reveled in that. He loved it.

"Now then I haven't seen you for a while, then you are back with them? I thought I told you to stay away,"

Kari's eyes narrowed even more, but her hands were shaking. "Like I said when you last saw me, you won't do anything to them and with me around I can make sure you don't."

There was a loud bang and a scream and Kari's head turned the sound. God no…

Kari glared at his smirk, then she steered the black stallion she was riding in that direction.

"I warned you…" Zechs murmured.

----------------------------------------

End of chapter 13

Sorry for the cliff but my dad is stealing the damn laptop and I have school tomorrow.

R&R! Hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Hospital hell hole

Rouge Angel

by Chikara-Yuy

Okay I am happy with the last chapter and am glad you guys and girls liked it! I am so sorry for not updating in a while and sorry this chapter will be so short but I am kinda grounded... please review!

I do not own Gundam Wing in any shape, form, or fashion.

--------

Duo sat up in the hospital bed leaning back against some pillows. It turned out some freaking sniper had shot at him. Though he felt bad for the guy he hadn't been fast enough to get away from Kari. Duo smirked a bit remembering the guy hanging upside down from a tree by his ankles. He would have to make sure he knew all the uses for horse reins next time he went riding. Duo tapped his fingers on the small table next to his bed. He had been here for an entire six days. He felt great and the doctors still kept him in. So what if the bullet had gotten lodged in his rib cage? They had already gotten it out safely!

Duo then smirked. Well, he thought. If I can't leave by getting out the door I can just as well use the windows. If Heero can do it I can defiantly do it. Duo slipped from beneath the starchy whit hospital sheets and walked to the window. He opened it then heard a voice from behind him bellow.

"DUO MAXWELL GET AWAY FROM THAT FUCKING WINDOW THIS INSTANT!"

Duo jumped and turned around wide eyed into the face of his adopted sister. "Um...I just wanted... some fresh air?" he questioned innocently.

"Yeah right," said Kari rolling her eyes upward in an annoyed way that was exactly like Wufei.

Her eyes then darted to look back at him again. "Now sit. The guys should be here any minute. The doctor said you could leave."

"YES!" yelled Duo.

Kari set a change of clothes down for him and walked out the door. Duo changed back into his regular clothes once he had accomplished that feat the door opened and a nurse walked in with a wheel chair.

"Uh-uh." said Duo shaking his head. "I am walking out of this place not being pushed."

Duo then walked out the door a protestant nurse following. Kari looked up at him and sighed. She sent a glare at the nurse that sent the poor man scurrying. Soon enough Heero and the others arrived and Kari walked out with Duo. Duo was smiling and happy to get out of what he had dubbed 'the hell hole'. Heero watched Kari for a moment after Duo had been shot, she had been a little jumpy. It was hard to notice but if you looked closely at her at certain times. Her eyes would dart about quickly, at times to quickly to be noticed.

They all got into the car Kari got the passenger seat leaning back and sighing a bit before buckling herself in. Once everyone else was in and ready Heero started the car and drove out of the parking lot.


End file.
